La cita
by Alx7nevsky
Summary: One-shot, lo bueno de hacerle caso al estomago.


**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **La Cita**

Era un día como otros, iba el pelirrojo Iori Yagami caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Osaka(1). Iori andaba solo en sus paseos por la ciudad sin pensar en nada, sin nada que hacer, solo caminaba con un estuche de cuero colgado a la espalda, ¿Qué llevaba el estuche? Lo que este llevaba pues no era otra cosa que su guitarra, con la cual se relajaba de vez en cuando tocando por largas horas por si solo o practicando un rato con su banda, justamente de eso venia y se dirigía a su casa cuando de su estómago surgió un rugido sonoro.

-Demonios, creo que tengo hambre- se decía a si mismo al oír ese sonido.

Así, que decidió dirigirse a un restaurante, uno muy conocido en la ciudad, era uno de estilo tradicional japonés, camino un par de calles, entro a ese lugar manteniendo una expresión muy seria, pero relajada, al ingresar al local, rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba algo repleto, claro es lógico, porque era la hora del almuerzo; al principio quiso irse de ahí, porque no le agradaban los tumultos de personas como el que veía delante de el en ese momento, sin embargo, su estómago le seguía dictando exigencias, así que prefirió quedarse.

Caminó entre las mesas buscando un lugar vacío donde sentarse, pero no había ninguna. Lo único que podía observarse eran sillas vacías en algunas mesas que ya tenían a alguien comiendo en ellas.

Finalmente el joven pelirrojo ya aburrido de estar buscando lugar, se sentó en la primera silla disponible que encontró, y le importaba un carajo lo que pudieran decirle los otros ocupantes de la mesa.

Se sentó e hizo una seña al camarero para que lo atendiera rápidamente, pero este no hacía caso con tanto pedido que atendía en ese momento. Empezaba a enojarse y por eso mismo no hacía caso a una voz que le hablaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Me estas siguiendo o qué?- le decía esa voz -¿quieres acaso algo de mí?- le seguía hablando pero él seguía sin importarle, porque en primera aun pensaba en que tenía mucha hambre y ese camarero no le prestaba atención y segunda no le importaban los reclamos que le hiciera su vecino de mesa.

-¡Yagami!- esto último le llamo la atención, porque esa voz se le hacía familiar, era una voz femenina, además no cualquiera le hablaba con un tono tan fuerte, así que debía ser alguien conocido, entonces volteo a ver hacia la persona con quien compartía la mesa, se llevó una sorpresa, que le llevo algunos segundos superar.

-¿Chica Heidern?- su cara era de incredulidad, debido a que era una extraña casualidad encontrarse a la peliazulada específicamente en ese lugar y haberse sentado justo en su mesa, las probabilidades de que sucediera parecerían prácticamente nulas.

-Dime, ¿acaso me buscas?- le preguntaba la militar con cara molesta. Al mismo tiempo se oyó debajo de la mesa el sonido de un revólver siendo cargado.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le dijo gruñón como siempre, ignorando el arma que ella tenía bajo la mesa.

-¿No crees que es mucha casualidad encontrarnos justo aquí?- prosiguió ella escéptica y mirándolo fijamente -¿qué quieres?- su actitud era hostil. Pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso y solo sonrió de lado.

-Cálmate, niña yo solo tengo hambre- le respondió relajado, la razón era que venía el camarero a pedir su orden después de toda esa espera.

-¿Qué desea pedir señor? – pregunto el empleado llegando rápidamente.

-Deme la especialidad del día- le pidió secamente, así el camarero se fue, pero Leona al ver la escena también decidió relajarse y enfundar el arma ya que al parecer tal vez él no era una amenaza, al menos por el momento.

-En seguida señor- el camarero salió disparado hacia la cocina del restaurante.

\- ¿sabes?, a mí también me sorprendió verte en este lugar niña, creo que hubiera esperado ver a cualquiera menos a ti- el 'niña' que uso para llamarla la ponía bastante molesta pero decidió ignorar eso.

-Deberías tener un poco de educación y pedir permiso, esta es mi mesa.

-Sí, sí, te lo pediré a la próxima- respondió sin interés.

Después de eso hubo un lento, tortuoso y prolongado silencio entre ambos, era incomodo, así que Leona siguió comiendo su plato, el cual tenía incluso antes de que Iori llegara, y así pasaron los siguientes minutos, hasta que el plato del pelirrojo llego a la mesa de mano del mesero. Entonces ambos se dedicaron a comer, solo cruzando miradas ocasionales, las cuales desviaban rápidamente. La peliazul observo el estuche de el Yagami y tuvo un pequeño ataque de curiosidad.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- le pregunto tímidamente, ante lo cual el otro se sorprendió, ya ese tono nunca lo había usado hacia él, siempre sus conversaciones eran a manera de ofensa y de forma 'poco amable'.

-Bueno, es una guitarra, la llevo porque practique con mi banda hoy temprano- dijo el sin mucho interés, pero tratando de no ser 'tan' grosero.

-Ya veo- fue su sola respuesta, mientras seguían comiendo. Pasado un rato fue el quien pregunto también por curiosidad.

-Y dime, ¿qué haces tú aquí en Osaka?, según se, no vives por aquí- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-En una misión confidencial- le dijo cortantemente.

-Ya veo. . .-un nuevo silencio hubo en la mesa, hasta que llego una mujer que parecía una geisha, con el resto de la orden de Iori.

-Aquí tiene señor- le sirvió un Amazake(2).

Entonces siguió comiendo bajo la atenta mirada de Leona.

-Creo que tenemos los mismos gustos- le comento ella con una ligera sonrisa.

-Vaya creo que si- dijo observando que tenían exactamente los mismos platos servidos – bueno a quien no le gustaría estos manjares tan crujientes- ambos extrañamente sonrieron juntos, pero rápidamente volvieron a desviar la mirada. 'vaya, esta chica tiene una hermosa sonrisa' pensó mientras seguía llevando comida del plato a su boca.

-Bueno creo que tengo que irme, se me hace un poco tarde- dijo ella parándose de su asiento.

-Oye espera por curiosidad ¿para dónde vas?- pregunto por impulso.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a la base militar de la ciudad, una que está cerca de la playa.

-Ah, ya se donde queda, yo te acompaño- él también se paró. A ella le pareció extraña la actitud del chico, parecía como. . . amable.

\- N-no, no es necesario que me acompañes. . .

-Oye, si igual yo también me dirijo hacia un lugar de por allá, vivo cerca de ahí. Además ya termine mi comida.

-Está bien- asintió ella no muy segura, mientras el Yagami cargaba su guitarra a la espalda.

Así ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia aquel lugar, de camino Iori solo pensaba en cómo había llegado a esto, ¿por qué se había ofrecido a acompañarla?, el normalmente no era muy caballeroso, además su casa no estaba cerca del lugar a donde iban, eso había sido solo una excusa para ir con ella, pero la verdad es que no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, pero esta vez no era tan incómodo, pero aún se sentían extraños ante la situación de tener esa compañía. En unos minutos atravesaron la ciudad, y pronto la peliazul estaba a unas cuadras de su destino, aun acompañada del chico.

-Oye, Yagami –llamo sin dejar de caminar y con la mirada hacia el frente.

-Dime- respondió serio como siempre.

-Tu no vives por aquí ¿cierto?- le dijo adivinando su mentira.

-Creo que me atrapaste chica Heidern- le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Lo que no entiendo es que entonces ¿Por qué has venido conmigo hasta aquí?- le volteo a ver la cara.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Se quedaron así unos segundos.

-Creo que mejor me voy, no quiero que mis compañeros me vean contigo- ya se iba pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras siguientes del pelirrojo.

-Vaya, al parecer quieres ofenderme aun cuando quiero ser amable cierto.

-No malpienses pero es que estas un poco loco- eso era lo que decía el comandante.

-Igual tú tampoco eres la mejor compañía niña- le dijo un poco resentido.

-Si vuelves a decirme niña te golpeare- eso último si la había enojado en gran manera.

-Te han dicho que aun enojada te vez muy linda- eso la tomo desprevenida, un rojo intenso invadió toda su cara, pero las siguientes palabras la hicieron reaccionar -Bueno supongo que lo que pasa es que no quieres explicarle lo de nuestra cita a los demás- dijo sonriendo, esto provoco que ella lo encarara molesta.

-¡¿Cita, cuál cita?!- le reclamo.

-Ya sabes, la que tuvimos en el restaurante- respondió sínicamente con una sonrisa.

-Estás loco.

-Quizás si pero no podrás negar nuestro encuentro frente a ellos.

-¿Encuentro?, creo que ya te zafaste- ella aún estaba roja no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto –ya me voy- justo en ese momento él le dio un suave y rápido beso. Ella se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer, pero reacciono segundos después y por instinto le dio una cachetada al chico.

Así que solo se fue prácticamente corriendo, una vez estuvo lejos reflexionaba lo anterior, en definitiva fue un encuentro extraño con el pelirrojo, pero por alguna razón hubiera querido volver y repetir eso ultimo con él, pero tenía una misión y eso era lo importante así que quedaría para otra ocasión.

Mientras tanto Iori no dijo nada más, solo se quedó observando a la chica alejarse mientras sobaba su mejía después de ese fuerte golpe.

-En definitiva le guste- sonrió para sí.

En cuanto estuvo tan lejos que no la vio, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no sin dejar de pensar en la chica poseedora de ese sedoso cabello azulado. Luego se fue caminando hasta su casa, al parecer había sido un día entretenido, más de lo que se lo hubiera imaginado, quien diria que una comida terminaria asi. Y ahora había algo que tenía ocupada su cabeza.

-'Nos volveremos a encontrar Leona'

Fin

Glosario:

1-Osaka: Ciudad japonesa, una de las más importantes, y tercera con más población del país.

2-Amazake: Bebida alcoholica japonesa, hecha de arroz fermentado.

Una pequeña historia, espero haya sido entretenida, dejen reviews con algunos consejos, siempre es importante la crítica constructiva para mejorar.


End file.
